The Muggle Who knew too Much
by napoleondynamite.2
Summary: Tom was a muggle. Who was about to get the shock of his life.OH yeah, suspenseful summary high fives the screen
1. Chapter 1

Tom looked as the last of the brown hair and copy of Advanced Potions Making Year Six dropped from his window. He was farther along on his homework than her. He fell back onto his bed.

It was midnight. He was only a Muggle but knew more than the best in the entire class Hermione was in. If she hadn't been sneaking him lessons and that years homework over the summer, he would have lost his only friend. He knew all about Harry and Ron, (whom of the later) he has heard both praise and criticisms.

A knock came at his door.

"Who is she?" came a voice from the other side of the door. His little brother, Jake.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Tom said heavily lacing it with extreme sarcasm.

"Yeah you do!" he said pounding on the door, but then it stopped and Tom could feel Jake smiling on the other side of the door "It's that weird girl from next door!"

"WHAT? NO WAY" he yelled bursting down the door. He saw Jake dancing at the end of the small hallway of there small two story house.

"_Tommy and Hermione sitting in a…." _Tom felt a rush of incantations flow through his mind.

_Wait, a Muggle, I forgot _he thought charging his chortling brother. As Jake attempted to show boat his escape with a pirouette at the end of the stairs, he tripped and fell flat on his face. Tom snorted and walked back up to his room. He hoped that Hermione was having an easier time sneaking back in.

HERMIONE

She stalked silently through Tom's garden and opened the loose board in his fence and walked into her yard.

_I wish Tom was a wizard, so he could come to school, and we could practice real magic, not just Herbology and Potions. _She thought, oblivious to the fact she had just walked right into her mom and dad. They were stone faced and holding a letter. She looked at them innocently.

"What?" she asked.

"You've been teaching a Muggle magic!?" her dad yelled, surprisingly happy.

"Now, tell, tell what does he look like?" her mom said rushing her to a chair.

"Well, he has brown eyes and short brownish hair, and… wait what?" she said standing up. Her father handed her a letter.

"You are the first to ever be kind and open minded enough to teach a Muggle about magic, eliminating all that old blood and prejudice" he finished happily. She looked down at the letter.

_Dear Hermione Granger, _

_I have been alerted to the fact that you have taught a Muggle about magic. We are thrilled that you are so brave as to not even fear You-Know-Who killing you and your family, and your friends in a terribly_ _brutal killing. Never seeing life again. .Well, we have accepted him to Hogwarts, if he excepts then he'll take his O.W.LS immediately. Remember, thanks for being this brave in the face of a most absolutely certain brutal massacring. _

_Bloody Death, _

_Rufus Scrimgeour._

_SP If ene 1 axs if he haz eny mony, tel them _CODE- The Muggle Who Knew too Much.


	2. Diagon Alley

Tom was curious when Hermione invited him over to her house, they usually met somewhere secluded.

_I just hope she doesn't want to practice kissing me so she'll impress Ron _he thought, as he knocked on the door, her father greeted him and showed him into Hermione's room. The whole room had Gryffndor stuff every where, and pictures of Harry and Ron, but Tom never got used to the fact they were moving.

"Hey Hermione, what's in the lesson today" Tom said rubbing his hands and sitting down. She smiled at him.

"You did it all" she said happily.

"Oh, ok, I guess I'll wait until next year…" he said crestfallen. She was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Not unless you want to.." she began Tom looked confused "COME TO HOGWARTS!" she burst out and she jumped up and hugged him, she was beaming.

"But, I'm a muggle" he said sadly sitting down. She put her arm around him, and gave him the letter. As soon as he had read it he shot into the air "YES!" he hugged Hermione, almost breaking her back. They planned out that the day before school started they'd go to Diagon Alley.

Tom excitedly ripped of the last month and shot down the stairs. After a few heart felt goodbyes, Tom jumped out of the door and into the Granger's car. The ride to the "Leaky Cauldron" was filled with Hermione talking all about Hogwarts, in a non-Hermione like squeaky voice exceeding the speeds if Granger.

"And, you'll-meet-Harry-and-Ron-and-wait-what-if-you-don't-go-to-Gryphondor-oh-well-you-will-just-ask-the-hatHarrydidandwasputinGryphondorhesaysitworksandohyou'llmeetHagridandDumbledore…" she sped up even more as they stopped at the Leaky Cauldron. She stopped and said goodbye to her parents. She grabbed Tom's hand.

"Come on!" she said, but he put his feet on the ground, and she fell short "What?" he looked at her.

"You, were pulling me into a wall" he said staring blankly as she cocked her head. Alls he saw was a blank wall.

"Oh right" she said and whispered in his ear "The Muggle Who Knew too Much" and suudenly, a sign appeared and so did an entire store front. He was awe struken as she yanked him through the old tavern, and out into the back.

She tapped the wall with her wand and it opened up, to Tom's surprise there was a huge street bustling with people dressed in funny robes and talking to each other. Hermione pulled him through all the stores, getting school things and whispering "The Muggle Who Knew too Much" . They stopped to get ice cream and saw a band of red headed people sitting together with one boy in glasses with black hair.

"HARRY! RON!!" she yelled running over and hugging them (Ron a little longer) She whispered something to all of them and they all stared at Tom. The father was the first to speak.

"Are you really a Muggle?" he said incredulously. The mother shushed him and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, dear" she said "He loves to study Muggles" she added in a whisper. They walked off leaving the four alone. They were all quiet, until Tom spoke up.

"I'll, uh see you later" he said backing off and turned into a store, and to his surprise it was Olivander's. Hermione had told him all about the wand maker, so Tom was not surprised when he saw the wild looking old man walk through an aisle to the desk.

"May I help you?" he asked smiling. Tom lowered his eyes.

"The Muggle Who Knew too Much" he said Olivander didn't seem offended.

"Right, wanted to see some wands before you went to Hogwarts?" he asked casually dusting off an old box.

"No offense but, I really needed to get away from my friends" he said guiltily.

"Ah, I got 'cha bra" he said, slackening "When I ain't on duty, I'm a straight up G" he pulled out a Yankees hat and put it on over a magic doo rag sidewards. Tom turned quickly and sped to the door as Olivander started humming _Gonna Buy you a Drank._

When Tom came back out, Hermione and Ron were yelling at each other. Tom heard the words "He's a muggle" and "My friend" so he sidled up next to Harry.

"Arguing again?" he asked uninterested, Harry nodded.

"By the way" he said holding out his hand "Harry Potter" Tom grasped it and nodded.

"Tom Nolastnamegivin" he said "Hermione speaks very fondly of you" he added, and Harry smiled and held his head a little higher.

_Knew it!_ He thought. Suddenly, there was a smack and Tom turned expecting to see Hermione slapping Ron, but it was Ron! Tom ran over and picked Hermione off the ground. Harry ran over and pushed Ron out of the way and tried to keep him away from Hermione.

"What the heck, freak?" said Tom standing up, he was taller than Ron.

"Shut up Muggle" he said and attempted to hit Tom in the face. Tom dodged it and picked up Hermione.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Harry as soon as they had walked away.

"What? Muggle's aren't allowed in Hogwarts Harry" he said "And she acted as though they were lovers, protecting him" he looked darkly at Tom.

Harry smashed Ron in the mouth.

"OI! What did you do that for?" he said rubbing his chin.

"You have turned into a Muggle-hater" he said.

"What? I haven't talked to a Muggle all summer" he said truthfully.

"Wait, you must've been…. Imperiused!" Harry looked around.

_Ron has such an unprotected mind, and he's well frankly a retard. _He thought _A death eater could've Imperiused him to kill Hermione and Tom. _He suddenly heard a crack and saw a long billowing dark cloak disappear from an alley out of the corner of his eye, and he knew.

"I was right" he said receiving a confused look from Ron.


	3. OWLs

Tom stared at the solid wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"I what?" he asked for the billionth time.

"Just run at it, and you'll be on the platform, and you must be going" said Hermione "We're running late" Tom took a deep breathe and ran at the wall, but when he tried to jerk away he felt an odd feeling and he was on the platform.

Hermione and Harry came next clutching to each other's carts. Tom looked at them curiously.

"Lost control of my cart" muttered Harry turning away. Ron came next and they pushed parked their carts over to the luggage compartment and stepped onto the old scarlet train.

"Wow" said Tom as they sat down. He looked out to see all the parents waving to their kids. Ron leaned out the window as his mum came.

"….. don't forget to wash daily, and Tom dear you are welcome to come to our house during the holidays" she finished smiling sweetly at him. She had grown quite fond of Tom. Ron nodded and closed the window.

The train lurched to life and the train station melted away. Tom looked out onto the rolling green plains. Ron and Hermione ha left to do rounds and it just left him and Harry.

"Tom, are you sure you and Hermione… didn't…." he said for the hundredth time.

"Yes Harry I'm absolutely sure" he replied.

"It's going to be hard, because they're prefects and I'm the captain of the quiditch team" he sighed, and Tom looked at him awkwardly.

"Captain of the what?" he said and Harry looked dumb struck.

"Hermione never told you?" he said, Tom shook his head "I guess it's because she was never the best flyer" Harry then proceeded to tell Tom all about it.

"Hmm, I like Quiditch, and you say you don't need magic" Harry nodded "I like those Chasers" was all he said as he sat back. They talked about it for a while, and about what house Tom was likely to be put in.

"You might go to Slytherin" Tom made a face "Only because you share a name with Voldemort" Tom lifted an eyebrow. Harry's eyes widened.

"Is that the fellow who owns the school?" he said "Or the minister of magic?" Harry laughed at the last one.

"Well, everyone calls him You-Know-Who" he said Tom nodded.

"Hermione mentioned that term once, but I didn't really catch it. I just knew he was really bad and I kept telling my little brother that I'd call You-Know-Who to come and get him" he said. So Harry told him all about Voldemort, or at least what

Hermione hadn't.

Ron and Hermione slunk into the room holding a piece of paper. Harry read it and stood up.

"Slughorn wants me to come to his room" he muttered leaving. The last leg of the ride was all talking, which in coincidentally, was dreadfully boring to anyone who at least read the first book.

"You two better get into your robes" said Hermione as she strode out to go get changed herself. Ron sighed.

"First words that ever meant anything to me" he said getting changed. Tom did so as well.

When Tom was pulling off his shirt the door opened and a curious looking girl looked in. She had strange blue eyes and colorful robes on. She looked at Ron, then Tom and she suddenly turned a deep red and looked around, thoroughly confused on what to do next.

She suddenly slammed the door and ran off. Tom pulled on the rest of his under shirt, and then his robes.

"Who.." Tom began, still looking at the door.

"Luna Lovegood" he said "She's really weird, and she never gets embarrassed. What made her blush, hmm I must be getting hot! I'm gonna go find Hermione" he dashed out of the cabin.

When the train stopped they al filed out, and Tom followed Harry to one of the carriages. But Hermione stood in his way.

"Sorry, but you need to go on the boats to get sorted" she said smiling weakly. Tom looked around.

"I'm seventeen!" he said. She nodded understandingly and shoved him over to Hagrid. Rubeus looked over the sea of little heads until he came upon a really tall boy.

"OI! First years only" he said, and everyone snickered. Tom gave him a piece of paper.

"Ahhh" he said stowing the paper away.

"Yes, Hermione has told me so much about you're kindness and bravery" he said, and Hagrid absolutely beamed.

Several minutes later, a mesmerized Tom looked up at the huge castle. He felt a tap on his shoulder and a little eleven year old looked at him.

"You're tall" he said. Tom looked at him curiously.

"And the sky is blue" he said turning away. When they reached the castle they entered a small cave in which a spiraling stair case led up into a giant room. Tom looked around wildly as giant doors opened up and Professor Mconagol stepped in and told them about the sorting.

Tom and the rest were ushered in and stood before an old man who gave a small speech and then started calling up children who sat on a stool.

To Tom surprise a hat was placed on their heads, and then a face appeared in the creases and holes of the old hat. It yelled out names of houses. Suddenly he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Hey tall man" said the little kid from the boat.

"Yeah small fry?" he said in retaliation, the little kid didn't mind.

"Where do you think you'll…" he began, but was cut off by a voice.

"TOM NOLASTNAMEGIVIN!" Tom obediently came and sat as the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm, a muggle?" said the hat "A muggle who knows possibly more about magic than, as he believes, that retard Draco Malfoy"

_Can't you just think this? _Tom thought.

"No-no, then I wouldn't be annoying" it said "Better be….. Gryffndor!" Tom frowned, then remembered, Gryphndor was good and cheered. He slammed the hat back on the seat and walked to where Hermione, Ron and Harry sat. They were the only people who clapped, along with Nevill, and Luna. Apparently the gain of a muggle didn't matter. As soon as he sat down he spotted Luna, who immediately turned her head.

Hermione looked at Luna then at Tom and gave an all-knowing smile. Tom looked at her.

"Do _you _know whats wrong with that girl?" but, before she could open her mouth Tom was yanked out of his seat by his ear. He looked up to see a pale man with black hair in a black cloak who was pulling on his ear as he walked.

"Come on, time to take your O.W.Ls" said Serverus Snape.

Not bad eh?


	4. Schelduels and Broomsticks

"Are you finished yet?" said Snape, for the seventh time. Tom didn't even look up from his Potions O.W.Ls. It was his last one, and he was flying through it. Snape kept checking up and scoffing his slowness. Tom finished and threw down his quill.

"Done" he said smugly.

"What house are you in?" he said "So I can deduct points"

"Slytherin" Tom said, and Snape, who wasn't paying attention during the sorting, deducted fifty points from his own house.

"Now, I'm not sure that it's fair letting you go into the N.E.W.T classes without you even taking a single mid-year test" he said. Tom knew about this so he pulled out a thick binder he was hiding and gave it to him.

"Hermione gave me every test and homework assignment from the year" Snape took them and without even looking threw them on his table.

"I'll get the house elves to grade _those_" he said and dismissed Tom. He practically ran out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall. He quickly dashed back to where the deserts were being served to Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Hey. I'm starved!" he said sliding in, he picked up a pasty and was about to put it in his mouth when it disappeared "WHAT!!?" he was infuriated, and Ron laughed out loud. Harry smirked and Tom chuckled a bit.

"How did it go?" asked Ron standing up slowly, insinuating a full stomach.

"Not good, that Professor Dumbledore is a jerk face" everyone stared at Tom, except for Luna.

"Um, I think he means Snape" said Hermione quickly.

"Whatever. All of our Professors have wacked names" said Tom. They soon left and scaled the steps, which to Tom's surprise moved, to Gry**ff**ondor Tower. The Portrait of The Fat Lady had just closed.

"I'm sorry, no password, no entry" said the portrait stiffly.

"But, we were late so we need to know the password" said Harry "Trust me, we're Gryffondors" he added quickly. The portrait sternly shook her head. So the next few minutes ensued of guessing random words.

"…. Quitich" he ended giving up. Ron, Hermione, and Tom were slumped against the wall. Tom jumped up.

"**Here's **a good idea" he said sarcastically. He walked up and knocked on the picture. The door suddenly swung open and there stood Ginny. She was dressed in night clothes. She let them in and told them the password.

"Good thing you knocked, I was just about to go to bed" she said. Ron, Harry, and Tom walked up into the boy's dormitory. Their trunks were already there, so as soon as Tom's head hit that pillow he was asleep.

The first day they got their schedules, and then had the rest of the day off, but not Tom. He was marched off to the courtyard where a bustled looking Madam Hooch stood muttering to herself.

"Forced to teach on a day off, yeesh" she muttered "Oh, welcome to Hogwarts! Now take this broom, and sit on it, hurry up, hurry up" she said bouncing up and down "Kick off the ground, yada yada yada. Now fly around the courtyard" Tom looked confused.

"S-so soon?" he said.

"Yes, now LET'S GOOOOO!!" she yelled blowing her whistle. The first lap Tom almost fell off. The second, he got used to it. And the third and last few, he was doing tricks and flying great. When he landed he saw Madam Hooch picking at a hangnail.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, good job muggle" she said taking the broom "Now, get going" she pushed him a little.

"That was great, can I go again? It's like riding a bike. Oh, come on please!" she refused his begs as she pushed him into the halls. Tom turned a corner and saw Harry.

"Like flying?" he asked.

"It's a'ight" Tom replied.

"Want to be on the Quitich team?" he asked again.

"Really?" Tom asked bewildered.

"Trials are tomorrow" he said walking away.

_So we weren't playing the game where one only asks questions... _he thought walking away also. This mysterious meeting was useless, because it kind of defeats the purpose when you see them at dinner.

"That Luna girl is really freaking me out" Tom whispered to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Talk to her, catch her in the halls" Hermione hissed back. Tom shrugged and continued to feast.

After dinner he saw Luna talking to a group of people. Tom walked up behind her.

"…. And that's how you get rid of nargols, now floogers are totally different.." she didn't finish, because Tom tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Ugh, is Peeves following me again?" Tom said turning around "No, only Nick" he nodded as the ghost floated by.

"I don't believe we've met" Tom said holding out his hand "Tom Nolastnamegivin, Muggle" Luna took it shockingly and shook.

"L-Luna Lovegood" she said, the group behind her had disappeared.

_Hmm talk about Appartation _he thought.

"Hey aren't you in Gryffondor?" asked Tom, trying to make small talk. She nodded.

"Yes, I believe you are, too" she said coolly. He nodded. The rest of the gang (I'm tired of typing out their names) appeared behind him while they talked. When they parted Tom turned and flinched.

"What's special about you?" Ron said "You make her act so, normal" Harry and Hermione nodded.

"I don't know" he said walking into the giant stair well. As he attempted to make the leap between two moving stair cases he felt Hermione grip his arm.

"I know" she said giving him another all-knowing smile, he shrugged

"Well, I guess I really am more attractive than I thought" he said thoughtfully.

"Tom. You better humor her, her ties to reality are stringy as is" she continued "If you ignore her, she might be sent down a spiraling downfall to insanity!" Ron walked up only hearing the last part and laughed.

"I hear that, brother" said Harry high fiving Ron. Hermione shot them a "wtf? (what the flip o/ kip)" look. They didn't catch and the rest of the ascent carried on in semi-peace. Tom fell asleep to an announcer booming out in his mind.

"Tom Nolastnamegivin! The greatest Chaser of all time, and for a muggle!" Tom was soon asleep.

You like? Read and Review

PS R&R for short.


End file.
